


Heavenly Pair

by Elleusive



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels, Demons, Emercury, F/M, Guaridan Angel, Organized Crime, Qrow is Ruby's dad, RWBY cast on Earth, Romance, Sexual, adult, jaded, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive





	1. Fucking Intruder

“Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.”

A tiny scoff escaped her throat, sarcastic and demeaning in tone.

“I’m not sure of that, Pope. Angels and the whole “God” thing would have to exist to begin with.” 

“Excuse me, we’re closing Ma’am.”

Burning red eyes scanned up from the book she was scanning to meet those of the store’s cashier. Sighing, she slid the religious text back into the slot and made her way to the check out.

“Yeah, I’m done. Thanks.” Payment exchanged and receipt in hand, the young woman walked out the door and into the chilled, November night. No sooner did she walk five steps before the rushing sound of boots on wet cement hurried up behind her. A quick shove was all it was and her body soon collided with the damp sidewalk.

“Hey,” She called out, seeing the man run off with her purse. “Hey! Stop! Stop right now you scumbag!” Collecting her scattered purchases, her legs propelled her in his direction. He was clearly trying to lose her, darting through alley ways and making abrupt turns. The act would all be in vain.

With one more push of adrenaline, her body flung itself onto his and knocked them both to the ground. Her thief didn’t even get a chance to say anything before her own attack began. He wasn’t simply taught a lesson. The retaliation she gave was bloody, bruised, and swollen. The crumpled mess that lay before her groaned and whimpered, curling in on himself as to protect what little she of him she didn’t pummel.

Without another word, she grabbed her purse from his clutches. Checking the contents so that they were all present and accounted for, she made her way back to her apartment. It was a long enough day without having to deal with cancelling credit cards and getting new ID’s. Besides that, how was she going to explain the fake ID’s and counterfeit bills? That wasn’t a conversation she was willing to have.

The building she lived in was tall and classy looking on the outside. Sleek, minimalistic design. A glorified rectangle. After a quick assessment of the bottom floor, scanning the front desk, seating areas, and all the spaces in between, she made her move. She rushed through the door and with her head dropped down to the floor so as to not catch anyone’s eye, made her way successfully to the elevator.

The small space housed no one she knew, but that was how she preferred her company. No small talk, no awkward glances, just pure, uninterrupted silence. Reaching her floor, her stride matched that of someone in a hurry as she practically shoved everyone out of her way to get off the elevator. The sooner she was inside her dwellings, the better. Unlocking the door, she mused to herself about how she’d spend her small amount of time before passing out in bed.

‘Come on, key, work dammit! Let’s see, I need to touch base with Roman and Neo tomorrow. That new shipment isn’t going to be easy to grab, but Salem did say that Cinder would be helping me. I should probably get her some coffee tomorrow night… maybe she’d like some pastries, too? No, that’s too assuming. I’m there for a job. Just a job. Uuuuugh. This is going to be awful! As if I need another thing to be distracted over. AH! Yes, thank you. Open! Ugh, finally. I can’t wait to draw a bath-‘

Closing the door behind her quietly and slowly, the green-haired occupant watched as an intruder rummaged around through her fridge. It took a moment to regain her bearings and with that came an irritated scoff. She cleared her throat and caught the man’s curiosity. The bag of books being flung at him is what seemed to also grab his attention. It missed hitting him by a fraction as he ducked out of the way. His voice bellowed in protest.

“Wha—Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT!” He cried, using his arms to cover and protect his head.

Her body slammed into his, knocking him into the fridge. The burning red in her eyes seemed to flare with what looked like another pathetic wimp of a criminal. Honestly, they gave the rest of them a bad name. With his hand pulled behind his back, twisting him into submission, he could only manage small whimpers.

“OH, I’ll “Hold it!”

“Ow”

“Who are you?!”

“Ow”

“What are you doing!?”

“Ow”

“How did you get in?!”

“Ow”

Her questions were getting her fired up and, seemingly, nowhere. Suddenly, the man looked beyond uncomfortable. His face scrunched and he seemed almost ill looking. Was he sick? Possibly. Was he homeless? No, that wasn’t it. His clothes were so clean with not one strand of hair out of place. His back began to expand coupled with more groans and pained twitches escaping him. Angered eyes blinked themselves down to a simmering confusion.  
“What the--?”

As if a strong air current had carried the jacket from his body, it smacked her right in the face. Hard. What could have done that? How did he do that?

Taking the jacket down from her face, her stomach dropped. There were… wings. Large, grey, feathery wings protruding from his back. They were moving on their own, so not fake, and reminded her of every large bird she had ever seen. Her eyes were fixated on them so much so, that she didn’t even register the hand that was extended to her.

The stranger, now smirking to her, introduced himself after he shocked her with something else beyond the wings.

“Emerald Sustrai, right?” His voice was smooth like butter now that he wasn’t pinned down.

“ Y-Yeah?” A stutter. Her head wasn’t able to wrap itself around what was going on. It’s not possible. How did he know her name? What in hell was this weirdo? Why did she acknowledge that was her name? The room began to spin.

“Names Mercury Black.”

“…H-Hi.”

“Just call me Merc. I was your Guardian Angel.”

“O-Oh… um… Nice to meet y— wait, WAS?!”

It was all too much. She couldn’t breathe. Angel… Guardian Angel… like in Fairy Tales? What was he driving at? No, that’s not possible.

His eyes were glued to her. Black pools watched her closely before they dropped to her futon.

“You need to sit down?”

Though she wasn’t sure what compelled her to even acknowledge that sentence, she did indeed need to sit. Her eyes didn’t leave him. She couldn’t even believe it. No… No, in fact, she didn’t believe it.

“…What do you want? Why are you here? Why did you break in here? What are those?!” Her finger extended to the wings. “Those are fake. What are you doing with those on your back?” She had far too many questions. This was surreal. It was insane.

Opening his mouth to answer her rapid-fire questions, she raised a hand to stop him.

“Actually… you know what? I don’t want to know. I don’t know what you’re doing here, in my home, but if you’re not gone in five seconds then you’ll be leaving here soaked in blood and rolled up in my rug.” Her eyes were tired and her voice mirrored that as well. She had too much on her plate as it is. Humoring this crazed lunatic was not something she planned to add to the list.

The man didn’t move. He waited for a second or two before taking a deep breath and trying again.

“Emerald Sustrai, you’re twenty-two years old and have lived on your own for as long as you can remember. Your parents abandoned you when you were little and you made your living as a pick pocket until you stole from the wrong person. Now in debt to them, you work under a crime organization that is filled to the brim with questionable people. Your favorite color is dark green and you can’t stand food that isn’t spicy. At night, you wonder just what your life would be like if you had been raised by parents who loved you instead of Salem and her cartel, and those thoughts drive you into a spiraling rage that can last a few hours. You don’t hold any religion and you disdain the people with enough hope and faith that do.”

Emerald felt more and more sick the longer he rambled. Her head slowly shook as an unnerved fear began to sink in.

“H-How do you…?”

His wings extended and folded against his back, an act that looked similar to stretching. He walked around the back of the futon, his speech continuing on.

“Like I said…I was your Guardian Angel. I sort of got into a bit of trouble, lost my halo, and was promptly evicted from heaven. I’m here because you’re still my responsibility. Whether that watch continues from the heavens or down here on Earth is honestly not important.” His footsteps wandered off. Emerald watched him intently as his fingers grazed over the confines of her bookshelf. “I didn’t break in here to scare you or threaten your way of living. I just… I have nowhere else to go.”

Emerald’s fatigue escaped once he spoke those words. She couldn’t even help herself when a snicker rose from her throat.

“You’re… you’re homeless? An “other-worldly being” has to worry about lodgings!?”

His face turned, unamused but rather complacent in her reaction. He shoved a hand in his pocket, gesturing to the windows and more importantly, the outside world. “Well, it’s not like I have a summer home here. Besides, it’s easier to keep tabs on you if I stick around here.”

“Um, hate to break it to you, but I’m not looking for roommates. You’ll have to apply and rent an apartment like everyone else in the world, you bum.”

His eyes changed upon her rejection. They were serious and angry, like there was a part to the equation she just wasn’t getting.

“No, you don’t understand. This isn’t a choice for you. I’m staying here whether you like it or not.” Moving closer to her, dark circles seemed to appear under his already black eyes. “I’m not expecting some mere mortal like you to comprehend what sort of danger you’ve put yourself in, but my job is still to look after you. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Emerald couldn’t find any strength to protest. His darkening face was contrasted by the new illuminating light coming off of his wings. Eyes darting between the two anomalies, it was clear that he was serious.

“…You’re the real deal. You’re an Angel.” It was a whisper, and not one that was even directed to him. She needed to say it out loud, to hear herself accept it. The sickening feeling grew in her stomach and she could no longer keep her gaze fixated on him. Clutching her stomach with a hand pressed against her face, she groaned. The discomfort and nauseated feeling she had was more than she could handle.

“I’m going to be sick…” She mumbled.

Closing her eyes, she expected her body to lurch and create another mess for her to clean up before passing out. The stomach acid and previous meal, however, never came. Instead, her stomach and anxiety settled and were replaced with this warm comfort on her back. Emerald peaked over her shoulder to see her supposed guardian’s hand on her back. At least, that’s what it had to be. The arm was covered in white light and again.

“Better?” He asked, removing his hand as the light faded from sight.

Emerald nodded, her body now relaxed and comfortable.

“You… you have powers? Well…thanks, I guess. What else can you do?”

“Lots of things that don’t matter right now.” He smirked a cocky grin, settling himself down on the couch opposite to her. “This will be more than enough. I don’t exactly need a lot of sleep to begin with. I don’t really need to eat, either.”

“Is that an excuse to not help with dishes?” Emerald’s curt response cut through the ease and calm that engulfed the room.

“Are you saying you accept this?”

“I’m saying that if I don’t have a choice in the matter, then you’re at least going to do chores. I’m not housing a free loader, heavenly beast or not.”  
Mercury pouted. “Beast? That’s a bit harsh. More like… heavenly hunk.” Crossing his arms behind his head, he dropped down on the couch and readied himself for some semblance of sleep.

“Hunk? Pff, on what planet? Look, just stay here and if I catch you wandering into my bedroom or doing anything sketchy or pervy, I’m killing you and sending you back to where you came from.” Emerald got to her feet and shot him a warning glare. He could stay the night because at this point she honestly couldn’t give a shit. Tomorrow might be another story depending on his behavior.

Mercury flashed her a charming smile. He had a handsome face, a feature that she was positive all mystical beings held, and that pissed her off to no end.

“Don’t worry, Emmy, I’m a servant of God.” His face and tone turned sly. “I’d never do anything remotely close to what you’re thinking.”

“Don’t call me Emmy and…” She scowled, unsure if he was being sarcastic or honest. “Just don’t be a dumbass and make me regret going against my better judgment and instincts, got it?”

She shuffled off to bed, hearing a faint chuckle as she slammed the door behind her.

 

“…Well Pope, guess I owe you an apology.”


	2. The Smell of Fear in the Morning

The onslaught of sound from city life never truly ceased, but it was the first time Emerald had a chance to really and truly experience it from midnight to morning. Sleep escaped her as she tried to wrap her head around this entire situation. A young man had broken into her apartment, raided her fridge, and told her he was her ex-guardian angel. What's crazier is that she let him stay. Or was it that she saw a pair of grey wings protruding from his back? Which one would be the crazier event? That she couldn't answer.

Had she gone crazy? It's possible. She has had a problem with hallucinations since she was a young girl. People enveloped in light or shadow, occasional glances of demonic looking creatures, seeing things that just weren't there was commonplace in her life. Perhaps her mind was rotting from age and a progression of some illness.

It just didn't make sense to her. Angels are real. She repeated the phrase over and over in her head, but it still seemed like insanity. The only comfort to the situation was that the man, or "Mercury", obeyed her command and sounded as if he had behaved himself the entire night. No loud banging or the sound of sneaking to suggest he was stealing from her and her locked knob had not twisted or jiggled once. He had no interest in harming her or causing her much of a problem, so what was his angle? Why was he here?

Emerald left her thoughts at the sound of something lyrical.

"Humming…he's humming." She groaned, rolling her eyes while rubbing her face. Knowing she couldn't stay in this room forever, she decided to get up from bed and face whatever waited for her behind her door.

Tossing on a pair of leggings and a hooded sweatshirt, she slowly opened the door and peaked into her apartment. Her spying was caught immediately by Mercury, a crooked smile accompanying his gaze. She narrowed her eyes and frowned in response, leaving the bedroom to investigate her living quarters. No damage. Nothing gone or broken.

"You think I've stolen from you? That's a bit…stupid, don't you think?" Still grinning at her, his body was reclined and relaxed on her sofa. He looked innocent enough, though everyone learns the hard way that looks can be deceiving. Her guard wasn't going to lower despite his pleasant demeanor. Emerald eyed him up, seeing him to be very vulnerable in his current state.

"I guess so. You'd have to be a complete moron to have done anything to me or my apartment and still be here." She kept her eyes glued to him as she struggled to get to her kitchen cabinet. Mercury's eyes were locked onto her and for a moment she thought she could see his eyes turning a darker black. Still, she refused to be considered the weaker one, and her burning red coals burrowed right back into his skull.

Clangs and clacks of ceramic against glass against ceramic pierced their ears. The tactile smoothness of her favorite mug grazed under her wandering fingers, cluing her in that she found it, and she pulled it out in an instant. A louder crack was heard behind her.  
Emerald's entire figure didn't jolt at the noise, but instead went rigid. She realized she must have accidentally pulled out another mug along with her own. The corners of her lips twitched in irritation, but she continued without a second thought to it and scrambled for the water. It splashed on her arm, the counter, and likely the floor until the fountain and mug met. She filled it up until it overflowed, dumping a little bit out so as to save space for the teabag, and then stood there.

The microwave was behind her. The broken ceramic pieces were also behind her. Her tea was behind her…and her unwelcomed guest still sat in front of her.

Mercury's smile fell, raising a brow to her silly behavior and predicament. "You can turn your back on me, Emmy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I told you not to call me that! Why should I believe you?" Her tone was sharp, getting her uneasiness across in one foul sentence. "On what planet should a victim of a break in trust her intruder?"

Mercury nodded, his shoulder's shrugging as he sat up and threw his arms around the top of the couch. They crossed, holding his head in a lazy position. He smirked at her, "You have a point, but let me ask you this. Have I given you any reason not to trust me? I feel like I've been forward and very sincere."

A scowl formed on Emeralds lips. He had a point, in some sense. He had been honest with her, even if that honesty was certifiably insane. Her own smirk began to form, holding the same amount of disgust and malice for him as the scowl had.

"I'm not falling for that. Lure me into a false sense of security? No." Her head shook slowly, body beginning to curl into herself in defense. "Something's not right about you…about all of this. This is all wrong. You need to leave! You caught me off guard last night by making my head spin with this…this guardian crap, but I'm well rested and thinking clearly today! Get the fuck out of my house! Now!" Her voice screamed at him as she backed away slowly. A knife. She needed a knife.

"Now, Emmy…" He smiled a toothy grin at her and whether it was one of predatory nature or a warm welcome was anyone's debate. "…we both know you didn't sleep one wink last night. You were too busy obsessing over me and what I might do to you. Angels are real…right?"

Scrambling in her kitchen, Emerald turned her back for a moment to grab the largest knife she had. Without hesitation, she ran toward him, ready to stab him or at the very least threaten.

Mercury didn't budge as she bolted to him. Instead, he started speaking. "That's not going to- "He was cut off by the sound of metal invading flesh and bone.

Emerald was up close to him, her knife in his throat. She growled and cried, "Get…out!" as she stared into what she thought was dying eyes.

They weren't, though. Seconds passed as if they were hours, and the life in his eyes never faded, never dulled. He wasn't dying. Whatever effect the blade should have made on any regular human it seemed to pass right by him. Emerald felt a strong pang of terror begin to claw at her and she realized there was nothing more she could do except run form this "Angel".

She left the blade stuck in his neck and turned for her door. An unbearable pain shot through her from her feet to her brain and she fell hard to the hard wood flooring. The stinging continued, wave after wave of agony accompanied by the feeling of a draft on her feet. Ignoring the pain, she dragged herself against the floor, feeling an overwhelming sense of panic fill her very being.

A sudden metallic clang slowed her down. To her right was the knife she had used on Mercury. It was coated in blood and Emerald couldn't stop the cries of horror escape her throat. She was certain this was going to be the end of her. Silently, she prayed to a God she didn't believe in for mercy.

"I thought you weren't the religious sort, Emmy."

Her body shook and shivered at the sound of his calm voice. Looking over her shoulder, her terror only increased at the sight of him. The wound in his neck, enveloped in a white light, was healing itself and disappearing form sight. It was as if it never existed. Her head shook as the tears flowed from her frightened eyes.

"I'm going to say this again, calmly and slowly. I'm not going to hurt you." His hands raised in a defensive manner as he slowly approached her. Bending down carefully, his eyes looking at her bloodied feet, they creased in pity. His legs crossed sitting down next to her and took a gentle hold of her foot.

"You look like a beaten animal, Em. I hate seeing that look on your face."

"S-Seeing?" She stuttered, still choked up as her self-induced panic began to drop.

His smile was gone, replaced by a perplexing expression. He seemed lost in thought or memory.

"Mercury. How…?"

"How did I know? I'm your angel. It's my job to know."

Emerald felt her foot grow warm as the same light emanated from Mercury's hand and against her wounds. It was warm and comforting, like a hot towel right from the dryer. Sitting up and drying her tears, her face grew serious.  
"You need to be more than just honest, bucko. I need answers if you're not leaving. You say you're an angel…and…yes, you look like one, but there is this air of unease I have around you. Aren't your kind supposed to be comforting?"

His shoulders shrugged, pulling shards of clay and ceramic out from her. "Not necessarily. Some feel a sense of comfort, some feel unease, some are overcome with this feeling of calm knowing and obedience. It all depends. Angels are not something you're used to, correct? Your human reaction to anything you don't know is fear and anger, and you especially would experience those emotions."

"Especially? What does that mean?" She glared at him. "What, am I weak to you?"

His eyes looked up to her, black as night now and a mysterious black marking showing up under his eyes. He looked otherworldly and not something she'd wish to meet at night. She hated to admit it, but the look frightened her.

"No, you're not weak at all. You've stood on your own two feet for years. You do, however, spitefully hate anything regarding The Almighty."

"…God?" She cocked her head to the side, a little more than positive that he was heading in that direction of the conversation.

"Yes. You reject Him, His love, and you don't believe in Him. When people like you come face to face with His other creation, His…perfect…creation, you cower in fear. You're still wondering how this is a trick and what I have to gain from being here. Well, Emerald Sustrai, I thought I made my reasons relatively clear."

"Yeah, you got kicked out of heaven and you're now guarding me from some fucking evil or something like that. By the way, why did you get kicked out of heaven? You failed to mention that little tid bit."

Mercury's body went hard as a rock. His eyes looked away from her, lowering themselves back to his word. "I committed a crime. Let's leave it at that. The details aren't important."

"The hell they aren't! Tell me!" Her voice barked at him, unsatisfied with his vague answer.

Steeling himself, he looked back up to her. He sighed. "Okay…I guess the truth had to come out anyway, might as well be now." He took a deep breath, shakily letting it go so as to calm his nerves.

"I saran wrapped the toilets in Heaven."

"…What?"

"It was supposed to be a joke! You sit down or stand up, it's all quiet and you try to do your business and then it just goes all over the place! Classic prank and messy in the worst way. I found it funny, but apparently no one else did!" On his last few words, he looked up to her ceiling, calling out to the unknown.

Emerald just stared at him. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not but chose to just drop it for now. The idea of that being the reason made her laugh exhausted giggles. Her smiling and laughing seemed to be infections as Mercury laughed as well.

"It's funny, right?! See, if you were my superiors, you'd have laughed. Stuck up pricks the lot of them. Anyway, how does your feet feel?"

The mention of her feet made her recall just where she was mentally moments ago. Looking down, she saw that they looked normal instead of bloodied and sliced to pieces. Her eyes glanced between them and Mercury, nodding at the relief from pain.

"Emmy, you're correct. I'm not leaving. I may no longer be a soldier of the heavens, but I'm hoping that'll change soon. In the meantime, my job will always be to look after you and keep you relatively safe."

"I said not to call me th--! …Relatively?"

"Is there any way I can make you trust me beyond what I've already done? This will be easier if you trust me."

Emerald pursed her lips, thinking about his request. Cocking her chin at him, she pouted at him. "Earn it. That's the only way I'll even begin to trust you is if you earn it."

Mercury sighed heavily. "What is it with everyone and earning things? This isn't biblical times! I'm not on trial!"

She smirked, a little entertained at his whining. "Oh, shut up! You're such a baby! I'm the one who has impending doom looming over her head, right? Act your immortal age and nut up, buttercup."

He recoiled, now scowling at her. "Rude. Fine, fine, if that's the only way then… how can I start?"

Emerald looked down at her feet once more and felt a warm smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "You already have, dumbass. Now, if you're staying here, you're going to pick up on my chores." Standing up, she dusted herself off and walked over to the microwave, constantly glancing to him. "I work long, hard shifts some days and I prefer to come home to a clean house and a warm meal. Your first order of business is to clean up the kitchen since it was your eerie ass that made me so nervous in the first place." With that, she threw a devilish smirk his way and disappeared into her bedroom.

Mercury glanced over to the pile of ceramic pieces on the floor and the blood that covered them. He groaned loudly as he, too, got to his feet and began to clean the mess.

"I'm a guardian, not a janitor or housewife!" He screeched loud enough for her to hear and all he received was muffled laughter from beyond her door.

Emerald quickly dressed in her proper working outfit; a black jacket, black pants and a white and green tank top underneath. She tied her hair back into a half ponytail as a buzz rang on her phone. Picking it up from her nightstand, the caller ID read "Cinder". An elated smile graced her face as normalcy eased back into her life. She eagerly accepted the call.

"Hello, Cinder? Yes. Yes, I'm on my way right now. I'm-coffee? Oh, yeah, sure! I…yes, I'll grab some pastries as well. What would you-okay, yes, sure, no problem! Okay. Okay, bye!"

Opening her door, she found Mercury standing right in front of it, eliciting a jolting scream.

"What the hell are you-!?"

"Going to work? I'm coming with you."

"No," She laughed, finding him too amusing for words, "you're not. What I do is secretive and dirtier than any Angel would understand. Besides, what do I tell them? I can't just bring people with me, I'll get killed!"

Mercury didn't share her amusement. "I'm a new recruit. I pass for human if I hide my wings so that isn't going to be a problem. Also, do you honestly think I don't know that you're involved in the Cartel?"

Emerald paused, her breath hitching as he verbalized her job. "You know?"

Mercury smirked his damned crooked smile again. "I know everything there is to know about you, Emmy. If I have to dirty my hands to protect you, then I'll do it. I'm not above that in the slightest." Without confirmation, he put away his wings, which seemed to shrink as they folded against his back. Placing his leather jacket on once more, he presented himself with open arms and bowed. Despite the odd theatrics, he certainly passed for a human.

"New recruit?" Fumbling with her keys, she groaned and shook her head. "No. No, I can't. I need to get going!" She didn't have time for this. Her organization expected her in less than an hour and was trying to finish the errand she was tasked with before even that. Unapologetically, she walked toward the door and was ready to abandon him here for the day. That was, until he appeared in front of the door. It was in a flash, as if he teleported there, and it was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Whatever excuse you give to your boss doesn't matter to me, but you're not leaving my sight." He was serious, not moving from his position in the doorway. "Choice is yours, Emmy."

She was about to chastise him again when her phone buzzed. A quick glance and it was her other boss, adding a new item on the list for her to pick up before arriving. She was losing time and patience.

In a huff, she crossed her arms and snarled at him. "No, it isn't. Fine, you can come, but stop acting like a weirdo and start acting like a human otherwise they'll kill us both."

Mercury moved from the door. With him out of her way, she burst out the door with him behind her and marched her way down the hall. As they reached the elevator, Emerald heard a soft chuckle from behind her. She hit the button and walked in, ignoring him as best she could.

"You're such a negative woman. That's the plus of having me around, Emmy. No one will touch you. Mostly."

Before the doors closed, she found a new rage as her fist connected with his face, knocking his still laughing body into a corner. With a frustrated scream, she filled the elevator and the entire floor with her voice.

"STOP CALLLING ME THAT!"


End file.
